


Lightening Rod

by Redrikki



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin/Electricity is my otp, Electrocution, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 01:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7247236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redrikki/pseuds/Redrikki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin gets electrocuted...again.  It probably says something bad about his life that he's getting used to it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightening Rod

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ Hurt/Comfort Bingo](http://hc-bingo.livejournal.com) challenge "electrocution."

Anakin’s muscles spasmed. His skin burned, his heart stuttered, and his brain shorted ou—

—He woke up sore and tingling on the floor of the _Twilight_ without any memory of how he’d gotten there. Well, it wasn’t like this was the first time. Anakin had become something of a connoisseur of electric shocks over the years. He’d been zapped by faulty electronics, blasted by Sith lightening, and tortured and incapacitated with a wide range of voltages. Sith lightening was the absolute worst. The blend of electricity and Dark energy always left him feeling cold, shaky, and enraged. Although, come to think of it, the rage might just be how he always felt about Dukoo. Still, any jolt strong enough to knock him out was no picnic regardless of how it happened.

Anakin groaned and flexed his mechanical right hand. Some of the circuits had fried the first couple of times, but he thought he’d figured out the shielding. Still, he always liked to check to make sure everything was working. It was practically a post shock tradition at this point. “Is it bad that I’m getting used to this?” he asked the galaxy in general.

“Probably,” Obi-Wan said dryly from somewhere over his shoulder. Anakin craned his neck to look at his old master. He was standing with his arms crossed and wearing an extremely put upon expression. _Honestly, Anakin,_ that expression said, _must you?_ Because of course Anakin had gotten himself electrocuted just to inconvenience Obi-Wan.

“Master?” At least Ahsoka looked gratifyingly worried as she helped him to sit up. Nice to see that at least one of them actually cared. “Are you alright?”

He really wasn’t. His chest hurt like he’d been kicked by an angry eopie, exhaustion dragged down his arms, and he could feel a migraine building behind his eyes. But there was something pinched and frightened in Ahsoka’s face that kept him from saying so. “You know me, Snips,” Anakin said with a smile that he hoped didn’t look as forced as it felt. “I’m always alright.” He pushed off her shoulder to try and get to his feet, only to fall again as the world faded to gray. 

Obi-Wan and Ahsoka managed to catch him before he slammed face first into the deck. She lowered him gently while Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakin’s shoulder as if to hold him down. “Your heart stopped, you know,” he said quietly. Up close, he had the same pinched and worried look that Ahsoka did. Then his face hardened and he jerked his hand away as if burned. “Don’t do it again,” he commanded and stormed off to the cockpit. 

Anakin sighed and slumped back in Ahsoka’s arms. “Sorry I worried you,” he said, his eyes drifting shut. That was probably just going to worry her more, but he honestly didn’t have the energy to keep them open at this point.

“I wasn’t worried, Master,” Ahsoka lied and stroked his hair. “I know you. You’re always alright.”


End file.
